


Love & Loss

by poisonkirby



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, cw mental breakdown, cw vomit, i dont linger on them for too long, ill tag characters and relationships as they appear, none of these are in a gross fetishy way btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkirby/pseuds/poisonkirby
Summary: Scars of Love & War run deep and hurt like nothing else.
Relationships: Nick Valentine & Original Male Character(s)





	Love & Loss

“The bastard should be here,” he grabbed at the doorknob, but paused as Nick placed his hand on his shoulder.  
“Listen, Prem, I’m here for you. No matter what, we’ll get this guy- we’ll get Shaun.” He looked at Prem intensely. Nick was a man who rarely got this sincere, he usually always made room for a wise-crack or a light-hearted comment about whatever situation he was in. This was no different up until recently, they had gotten so far and gone to great lengths to track down Shaun. They had grown extremely close during this time and had found themselves connecting in a way that they had both rarely ever done with anyone else in the past. He understood how deeply this affected Prem, even if Shaun wasn’t his son.  
Prem nodded, swallowing and taking a deep breath. No matter what happens after this, Nick and Preston and Codsworth and all the settlers of Sanctuary would be there for him. 

After making their way through Fort Hagen and enduring more intercom messages from Kellogg than they’d like, they were finally there. Face to face with the man who had killed Prem’s best friend and kidnapped her son. He was accompanied by two naked synths who were heavily armed- Prem had found it hard to look at their faces. Kellogg took Prem’s silence as his turn to speak up.

“Well. Here you are. To be honest I didn’t think you’d get this far.” He smirked, earning an eye roll from both Prem and Nick. “Listen- I’m not going to insult you. I’m actually really impressed, I’m just sorry that it’s all been for nothing.” 

Prem’s eyebrows furrowed, he gripped his bat tighter. “What do you mean for nothing? You don’t have him?” 

Kellogg shrugged, meandering closer. “Never did.” Prem’s shoulders fell. “I’m real sorry to disappoint, but he’s safe at home.” 

“Safe at- where?” He started to sound a bit desperate. “Where did you take him?”

“He was never mine to take, pretty boy.” This casual nickname sent a disgusted shiver down Prem’s spine. Being called “pretty boy” by this scum made him feel gross.

Nick straightened up, putting his hand on Prem’s shoulder. “Now’s not the time for small talk, we aren’t here to be friendly and earn pet names. Where’s the boy?” 

“You aren’t in the position to ask, synth.” At this, the synth guards began to point their weapons at the pair. “Y'all aren't understanding- I don’t have him. I couldn’t take you to him even if I wanted to. He’s with the Institute, that’s been his home for a while now.”

Prem stood on guard, “How do we-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, you don’t go to the Institute. No one just…waltzes into the Institute.” he twirled his handgun around. “If they want you there, you’ll get in. If they don't want you there, tough luck. They come to you-” he poked Prem’s chest with his gun “not the other way around.” Nick pulled Prem back, making Kellogg aim at him. 

“What we’re not going to do is that. You don’t have what we came for.” he pulled a cigarette out of his trench coat’s pocket. “I’d say we better hit the road.” 

Kellogg resumed aiming at the pair. “Now that just ain’t right, you came all the way here-” he fired off a shot that grazed Prem’s cheek, “you know what has to happen.” Prem’s eyes went wide, his free hand shooting up to hold his newly bleeding face. 

“You fucking-” he cut himself as he lunged at the man, bat swinging down towards the top of his head. This was easily avoided, and the swing came down and crushed an old computer monitor. The guard synths began firing at him and Nick, the former not bothering to dodge and the latter taking cover behind a desk. Kellogg fired off a couple more shots, which Prem quickly ducked. He used his time in cover to slip his brass knuckles from his jacket pocket on. He quickly sprang up around the corner, grabbing Kellogg’s shirt collar and managing a solid blow before he wrenched himself free. This earned Prem a good pistol whip to the side of the face, he reeled backward and felt a sharp blow to his stomach. 

“Sorry we couldn’t be on better terms, pretty boy,” Kellogg laughed. Prem gritted his teeth before shifting his weight and landing a solid kick on the other’s ankle. He fell on a desk for support, not even noticing the bat before it connected with his face. There was a very audible sickening crack that rang out across the room, then another, and another, and another, before a stray shot hit Prem in the shoulder. It brought him to his knees, shouting in pain. 

Nick finished the remaining synth guard, one last shot to the head and it fell lifeless and limp on the ground. 'Creepy things,' he thought, 'kind of unsettling to be shooting my own face.' He got out from under his cover, having heard Prem cry out and go down, he ran with his weapon drawn, only to find him hunched over his bloodsoaked bat, shaking with a large burn mark on his back.  
Kellogg’s body was nearby, his head unrecognizable. 

“Oh God…” he whispered. He leaned down to Prem’s level. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Prem was sobbing, there was blood all over his face, too. He took his arm, helping him slowly get to his feet. Prem was by no means a small man, but right at this moment in Nick’s arms, trembling like a newborn pup, he felt so small. So fragile.  
He’d seen Prem during his lows, but never his lowest. 

Prem put a trembling hand to his mouth and stopped, turned away from Nick, and started to vomit. The most the detective could do was put a hand on his back, being careful to avoid the still smoldering gunshot wound. 

“I-I’m sorry…” Prem managed to cough out softy, his words shaking. 

Nick shook his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Can you walk?”  
Prem nodded and straightened back up, still coughing. As they made their way to the door, Nick fished another cigarette out of his pocket and handed it to Prem. He knew he didn’t smoke, but he imagined taking a couple of puffs would be better than having puke taste in his mouth until they got to somewhere with clean water. 

The air outside was freeing from the stale, iron scented smell of the room they were just in, but suffocating in its own way. They were back at square one- sure the man who took Shaun and killed Nora was dead, but now what? There wasn't much time to ponder or ask questions, as Prem took the first drag of his cigarette, a deafening noise rang out from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiii lol ive had most of prem's story stewing in my head for like what. 2 or 3 years now and im kinda getting in the fallout mood again so why not!!!!! im gonna do a few stand out moments in his story, some that happen in game and some that are just made up ive been working around with in my head for a bit.  
> prem is married to preston in game but i like multishipping him i think he'd be cute with either preston or nick so im prolly gonna explore both relationships here!!! but prem/preston is the like. idk canon endgame relationship of his story. or whatever lol
> 
> also some other stuff abt prem, hes a trans man who didnt bother with top surgery (like me :)) hes ok with his boobs he doesnt care lol. he wasnt married to nora, they were childhood bestfriends but hes gay and she was a lesbian. she was married to another woman who ended up passing away during childbirth due to medical negligence, so prem took her in to help her raise the baby. he had military benefits from being drafted and was able to get them a house in sanctuary and was lucky (unlucky) enough to get spots in the vault. shaun isnt his son but he feels like its his fault bc he didnt protect them well enough (also might completely get rid of this, i might have nora live and rename her and do something else with her but have prem believe she died for a long time, women dying for men pain fucking sucks lmao. but i will edit this fic accordingly when i do)  
> if u have anymore questions bc prem or anything else feel free to ask bye iluuuuuu <3


End file.
